The goal of this dissertation is to learn lessons about how the communication networks of rural and minority health service providers in Wisconsin impact the delivery of health education to under-served populations. Wisconsin was selected for study because of its large number of rural and urban HIV/AIDS programs and ethnically diverse population. Sixteen community-based programs, representing both isolated and non- isolated HIV prevention educators, will be selected for participation through telephone interviews. Data about communication networks and program design and implementation will be gathered through (l) personal interviews with administrators (which will be transcribed and content analyzed), (2) written survey questionnaires administered to all program staff, and (3) network logs compiled at three separate points in time. Policy-relevant lessons will be identified which may lead to improved HIV/AIDS prevention programming in rural and urban areas for under-served populations. Health educators will be able to change their communication networks to improve (l) collaboration with key stakeholders, (2) program design and implementation, and (3) overall program effectiveness. Theoretical results will contribute to diffusion of innovations, community development, and communication network literatures. Results will be disseminated back to program administrators and their staffs (l) at a meeting in Milwaukee in which all study participants will be invited, and (2) through Executive Summary reports.